


I've Been Mangled

by mandynightfury



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: What goes on in Mangle's mind as she watches the inhabitants of Fazbear's Pizzeria struggle with what they are, and contemplates her past.
Relationships: Foxy/Mangle (Not Mentioned)
Kudos: 4





	I've Been Mangled

A copy of the ones you loved

A team of happy friends

But behind our masks lies something sinister

It's not our fault 

We were betrayed, left to die

But we got a second chance

We're ghosts of the pasts

And now it's time to face the music

Come on let's dance

I was one beautiful 

Painted lips and paws

Now I'm a monster with razor sharp claws

I loved them all, for we were once the same

Happy care free with no guilt or blame

Come sweet children come sing with me

But then they did something unforeseen 

They tore me apart

Mind and soul left shattered

Broken, battered

Mangled


End file.
